Computing devices are becoming increasingly more prevalent in a wide variety of environments. As such, computing devices may be exposed to liquids, dust, and other substances. Therefore, some computing devices are designed to be more rugged in order to withstand such environments and protect the device. One approach for ruggedizing a computing device is to encase the entire device in an optically clear enclosure. However, such an approach is not ideal for interactive displays, as a thick enclosure introduces parallax resulting in a frustrating user experience.